Dank Wars episode IV
by LeEpicFics
Summary: Get ready for the next generation of epic stories. Get ready for a trilogy more epic than Morgan Freeman's voice.


Dank Wars The Derp Saga Episode 4 ======================================== The Final Awakening

izt allzt black izt thine veruy darks iztzzzz darks fuor 14212049824908214908214098214081284092184208914 years then wiake uap pizzua cyistil den broke and izt waikes up izt noaw verray lights baut purason strangur izt awuay su hei gouas outta teimple buatz he cantz gu to ould origuainal dimuntional su izt truappid inztsited pizza dimension zu eaits allzt pizza piople hei eatz su mach datz purtal ouipen tu ould dimensioan gues intayo izt und and ind and fuinds scuary thuing everyuithing izrt nauw futaure tech int facts hole universet izt in fact big robotnick butz he hazt uonlay one thaught doeszt MEMES IZT STULL A TING? hei wuantz to knuaw zuo gues tu furst plaice of plaiuce tou findund SPace MC DONDLANDS zu gueas ind and iztt allzt stiull futuare stuaff but find ounlay puarsan who izt naught und and azkksz hiam IZZzTZZTTZATZUIADISUDYAIUDYWAUIDHWAIUDHAWUIFHUIAFHIWAOJAOWIFJAWFJAOWIFJWOAFUHWAOFJAWOIFJWAFOIAWJFIUAWFOWAIHFAOWIFJOWAIJFOIAJFOIWAJDIOJFOIAJFIOAJFOAJIFIAJOWFIJOWAJFOAIJFOIWAJFJAOWIJFOIFJOIFJAIOWFJAWIOJFAOIWJFWAIOFJAWIFOJWAFOIWAJFOIWAJFWAIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJWOIAIAWPEIWOPEAIWEAPOIAWEOIEWAOPIIEAWPOAWEIWAOIPKWOOPKKFPOWAFKWPFAOKFWPOAKWAFPOAFWKOPAFWKWAPFOKFAKAFWKPAWFK11111!¤&%"# / &#/(&# (!& (/#& /(&# (""!"¤/)(/)(! Und peruason sayzd WhTA CANTZ NUT UNDERSTANDS WHIAUAT zu der p guy sayz "uaps sorry gut big ziesure attuck fruam readiung amaziung dank war story ouft interwebz" und and man sayzt u okay m8 izt fiane und derpzzz guyzt sayzt WHY U NU TECHNOLAGY? und olild man sayz "cuz stuill beliaves int memes" und derp guy sayz "okauy whay? "cuz heard legind uft ould teimble wifth ounlay computar lift int existance tu meme on tu becume ultimate meam" source? sayz derp guy " read int furtune cookaie" ukay sayz durp gay and kuillz him cuaz derp guy knoausws hei izt a pizza guy spy zu stabs him 213214215215125 tymes tu knoaw hezazt deads exizt nauw spaice cafe

fiaunds ould faceshup int traush und dont knu whay butzt flys itz anywey tu way tu victury tu finds sumething hes luking for but dontz knauw just lauooks around everyrere tu fiund randum stuff tu look fur muoere und fuinds nuthing zu donut knauw rwhatut tu do baut and nauz hears confruntatuion un T.V listens fur it unzt hearzt izt actualli secrut frequanzey with pizza guy plains hearz dat uld teimble wast int fact int his ouwn spaceship ulld aloung su pressies sicret cumbination tu oupen timble und and random decurative plant turns indo teimble su guioes intsidethetit und and fiunds randum trap inzdsided randum boiuldar appures und chasies hiam zu hei ruands away hei nauw hears vouice fruam darkniss voiuce sayzt "Pleause heilp mei tu find legundary Macbook have truided fur exact 17281642174872164184721874614876128746248712984821409284098240124921408214092148240198140921482149048209849208111111111111111210984109481209842094802918424098421808421098124890241 yeaurs" zu derp guy puschais im into raock undand kuillz hiam und nauw it stubs because zacrifaice wuzt maide zu derp guy cuntinues intu darkneiss hiu nauw fiunds maize andund izt thein vryu trappded fur 1 years

ounde years latur hei fuinally fuinds exuit tu maze und exits from maize cuaz he wast trappided int maize fur 4 years und and finds laist chullange izt hei hazt tu complite Rayman un PSOne witdfhrout chieatz zu hiea zayz NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 754 yureas latur hei finnualy beatz it but nauw playustatuon bemcumes leving und sayz NU I CLAIM U UZE THEM HAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX M88888888888888888888888888888888888888888THHHH und nauw derp guy hazt tu fight hiam durp guay punches hiam ind middle but hei duzent laike dat zu it makes crash bandicoot cume aut and kuiilllzt huim 9831298132yeurs latur derp guy waikes up and screann sayzt "you lost m8th" und nauw he knowz allt the killing wazt part uft tezt hazt tu furst beat Raymund und den kuill pluystation but ift hei die he hazt tu waite9831298132 yuars tu waike uap zu uzes 98130928310293810392812803981230918320 lifetimes tu kuall hiam hi finully winz und enturs neaw rooum und and fuinds laptop unt turnszt itzt on zees zumethiang thiztzst iznt noat Mac Izt Linux Hei faindst note on dere thazt sayzt "LOL Tuuoke real Mac whiale yu wazt deadzt fur many years ROFL - Jar Jur Banks" und zo hei leives temple very dissapoint but finds puarson outzides Und they paerson sayzt "Hey Remember When you stole my TARDIS in your dream all the way back in chapter 1? Well i will have you know nobody staels from me"

Tu be cuntinuezda


End file.
